1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus having plural image recording means, and more particularly to such image recording apparatus in which plural image recording means are controlled in response to image information from plural image information input units such as original image reading units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present applicants disclosed, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,486, an image recording apparatus provided with an original image reading unit and plural image recording units. Such apparatus is capable of improving the efficiency of offices by creating plural copies from one reading of an original, and is also capable of simultaneously producing plural copies from the image information transmitted from a distant location if the original reading unit is positioned apart from the image recording units. In such image recording apparatus, however, the expensive recording units are inactive and their inclusion in the apparatus wasted most of the time if they are utilized only for recording the image information supplied from one image reading unit.